Hard disc drive systems (HDDs) typically include one or more data storage discs. A transducing head carried by a slider is used to read from and write to a data track on a disc. The slider is carried by an arm assembly that includes an actuator arm and a suspension assembly, which can include a separate gimbal structure or can integrally form a gimbal.
The density of data stored on a disc continues to increase, requiring more precise positioning of the transducing head. Conventionally, in many systems, head positioning is accomplished by operating the actuator arm with a large scale actuation motor, such as a voice coil motor, to position a head on a flexure at the end of the actuator arm. A high resolution head positioning mechanism, or microactuator, is advantageous to accommodate the high data density. The microactuator is often a piezoelectric microactuator.
Electrical connections between various elements in the HDD system should be strong, resist breakage, and have good electrical conductivity. Improved electrical connections are always desirable.